The Double Dork Dances
by Yunnora Lovespell
Summary: An unenthusiastic Kevin tags along with Nazz to a dance studio, but when they run into the Double Dork he gets the shock of his life! Some Kev/Nazz, some Kev/Edd.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Omg I have been sick as a dog for the entire week. I hardly had the energy to get anything done so thankfully I had this little piece just sitting around on my desk top waiting to be edited. **_With Grace and Civility_** will be updated soon but for now I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Summary: An unenthusiastic Kevin tags along with Nazz to a dance studio but when they run into the Double Dork he gets the shock of his life.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story folks.**

* * *

Nazz walked through the doors of the dance hall with brilliant smile plastered on her face. Her blue eyes sparkled with a euphoric gleam as she skipped down the halls towards one of the dance rooms located near the back, hand in hand with certain red head who couldn't even spell euphoric if his life depended on it. She smiled up at him and he returned the lop sided smirk.

"I'm so happy you wanted to sit in and watch me practice today." She chuckled, pushing back some of her sunny yellow hair behind her ear.

Kevin shrugged indifferently. "Yeah I know. You've been saying that all day."

His voice was laced with a little irritation but Nazz passed it off as Kevin just being Kevin. Their fingers were laced together as they wandered the campus, though their bodies touched nowhere else. Kevin was sure to keep the right amount of distance from her with Nazz none the wiser. They came to a stop in front of a heavy blue door with a single faded window. Kevin was tall enough to peek through and saw a lone figure inside.

"Looks like someone got here before you."

Nazz raised a brow before pushing the door open. Sure enough there was someone inside. Nazz's face brightened when she recognized smooth white skin and feathery black hair hidden under a beanie.

"Oh Double D! I didn't realize you were coming in for practice today." She said cheerfully, placing her duffle bag on the ground beside the bench Kevin had perched himself on.

The second tallest of the Ed trio glanced back at the sound of a familiar voice and smiled, his predominant gap showing. "Oh Nazz. I did not think there would be others coming today. My apologies."

Naz chuckled and waved him off. "No need to apologize. I just hope I'm not interrupting."

Kevin's eyes danced in boredom from his girlfriend and onto Double D, his eyes scanning the younger teen head to toe. Double D had certainly grown up from their middle school years. He was a few inches taller, though he was still skinny as a twig. But rather than just flesh hanging on bone Kevin was surprised to see lean muscle where one would never guess was. The dweeb's sweat pants were hanging dangerously low on his hips with just a single not in the string keeping them in place. His pecks could honestly rival that of even Kevin's. Not that he was vain, but it wasn't often that he heard about anybody's body matching that of Adonis himself. He grimaced. Nazz probably spread that rumor.

The raven haired teen was smiling about something and Kevin forced his focus back on Nazz, not wanting to be caught for staring. It was then he realized that Double D, the only Ed in the world who fussed about modesty and hygiene, was in fact SHIRTLESS. Kevin bit the inside of his cheek to keep the warmth from reaching his face. He momentarily wondered if Edd realized how... provocative he looked right now.

The only explanation to it was that hell had frozen over. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Oh not at all. I just arrived five minutes prior to your arrival. If you wish to use the room I would be happy to-"

"Nonsense. Let's use the room together. I was meaning to ask you for some help with a few moves on Monday anyways."

Eddward shrugged, seemingly unaware of Kevin's presence at all as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. The pants nudged just a centimeter lower, a nudge Kevin noticed immediately.

"Oh well alright. Let's warm up shall we?" He smiled, turning back to the stereo system he had been meddling with when they had first arrived.

Something about Double D's posture was so... unlike Double D. Instead of clutching his hands to chest where his fingers would nervously fidget, his long arms hung at ease at his sides. His usual uptight manner was a million light years away it seemed, even as he openly cursed and stretched over the back of a speaker to retrieve a CD he had dropped. Double D NEVER cursed. Hell must have been a frozen tundra then.

Eddward lifted himself up a bit and bent over as far as he could to reach the fallen disk. His finger grazed the time as he lifted one foot partly off the ground to give him a little more length. He was completely unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching him. One pair watched on happily as Nazz waited patiently for Edd, and the other gazing appreciatively at his firm round bottom.

"Aha!" He snagged up cd just before losing his balance and quickly popped it into the stereo. "Do you have an musical preference?" Well at least his speech was the same.

Nazz shrugged. "Nah. What kind of music do you have? Nothing too fast I hope. I'm still working on technique. Instructor says I need to be extra prepared for the show if I want to get noticed by the talent agents."

Double D swung his arm above his and stretched the taught muscle of his bicep before doing the same with the other arm. His body arched forward just a tad as he did so, not surprising him when he felt a telltale pop in his spine. He groaned and rolled his shoulders. He stepped up beside Nazz facing giant mirrors that lined the wall in front of them. It took a second for the music to automatically turn on and Kevin recognized it as a popular pop song. This fascinated him. Double D only ever listened to that classical crap. He knew this because he had playfully taken Double D's iPod to tease him and found his playlist filled to the brim with Bach and Beethoven. Nazz was busy stretching out her own limbs, Kevin's interest now far replaced from her feminine physic and trained solely on the male walking anomaly. What was the definition of anomaly again?

"Well a few are slower but it's just a mix I procured some time the evening before." He dropped to the ground without much warning, hands catching his fall and lifting him into a set of pushups.

Nazz smiled as she watched her friend, settling herself to do some crunches. "Hey did you hear about Eddy?"

Eddward frowned. "Yes. I was there when it happened."

Mid-crunch Nazz stopped and laid back on the ground, her lips pouting as she looked over at the Ed. "Geeze I'm sorry to hear. I hope the principal went easy on him."

His soft boyish features made the pout on his face look a tad more adorable than Kevin wanted to admit.

"He was able to pull off a successful scheme regardless of the wages being made between us that he would fail. Unfortunately his cockiness was his downfall." Eddward began to do some running lunges, planting his hands firmly on the ground as he lifted one knee to his chest and then the other as quickly as he could, all the while maintaining his balance. "Hopefully he will listen to any and all future warnings I give him before he thinks pranking the campus security guard is a good idea."

The blond shook her head and slid her legs below her into a split. She rounded her back. "But I bet you guys had a lot of fun. I'm surprised you didn't get caught though. Only Eddy could be traced back to the crime. Did you tattle on him or something?"

Eddward's face snapped to her as he lifted himself up from the ground. "Of course not! Eddy is my friend. Though I am relieved to not have faced the same consequences as he, I cannot explain how I was not caught."

His bottom lip poked out innocently as he thought back on the day. There was plenty of evidence Eddy had left behind, damning evidence that directly linked all three of them to the scene of the crime. However because of Ed's naivety and football star status, minus the ladies of course, he had been let off the hook. But Edd had not been charged at all. In fact some details had been missing that had been a huge part of Eddy's scheme. He shrugged the thought away though and returned his focus back on his reflection in the mirror.

"Well no matter. What is done is done. I am to take Eddy out for dinner tonight though to make up for his solitary confinement in detention."

Nazz giggled. "Good ol' sweet Double D."

Double D's cheeks turned pink at the compliment. "Shall we?"

The song had started off slow but in no time at all flew into a rapid mix of beats. Eddward and Nazz preformed a warm up routine together, remaining a fair enough distance from each other as not to hit the other dancer. Kevin watched with fascination dancing in his green eyes. Eddward's coordination was incredible. Where the stumbling little nerd should have been now stood a completely new Double D. Every chance there was to lose his balance was gracefully caught as though he really never lost his balance to begin with. It was intriguing to watch as Edd's sweet facials features turned stern and focus. His eyes did not move themselves off the mirror in front of him, even when he did a quick spin here and jumped to a side there. Unlike his female counter part who was much more fluid with her movements, Double D's body jerked and locked, rolling into a smooth motion seamlessly. He made it look effortless and down-right easy.

Beads of perspiration dotted across his forehead and back, parts of his body now gleaming from the hearty work out. Kevin had to admit his baseball practices were just as demanding as say football or soccer, but dance was a whole other level of physical activity Kevin wouldn't dream of trying to achieve. He was healthy and fit but he was no miracle worker. And yet as he watched Double D slide across the polished dance floor he contemplated the difficulty of those moves. He just made it look so damn easy! Nazz was having a bit of trouble when it came to more of the core driven aspects of their routine and was out of breath half way through the song. She collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"I give up! I don't know how you do it Double D!"

The Ed grinned to himself but did not stop until the routine was finished. He was a stickler for finishing things he had started, hating the habit of leavings things half finished. Heart thumping excitedly, Double D leaned forward onto his knees to catch his breath. The red head had to give the teen credit. He could never pull off any of that.

Nazz's chest rose and fell as she forced her breathing to even out. She picked herself off the floor and rolled her head. "Gosh I'm rusty. Go two weeks without that and you pay for it."

"Nonsense. You were spectacular."

Nazz giggled like she always did. "Well I wouldn't say spectacular but I did my best." She turned to smile at her boyfriend. "Right babe?"

Suddenly green irises met bright blue. Warmth crept up the jock's neck but he refused to let the blush reach his cheeks. Eddward's eyes widened when he realized that someone else in the room had gone unnoticed. A blush did reach Edd's cheeks, his small hands jumping to the rim of his hat in a defensive gesture.

"K-Kevin?! Oh my I-I didn't realize you were...were here." He yanked the hat down over his eyes and the red head practically melted inside. How adorkable.

"Sup dweeb?" He smirked, leaning back against the wall.

Edd sheepishly peeked out from beneath the rim of his beanie and became very aware of his nakedness. He scurried over to his dance bag, which was set conveniently right underneath the spot Kevin was sitting. His lips twisted in a mental groan.

"Pardon me Kevin. Could you please move your leg?"

The red head raised a brow. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing. I just... my shirt. In bag." His blush was deepening and he rubbed his neck bashfully.

Kevin did not move his leg. "So?"

Double D bit the inside of his cheek. "I wish to retrieve my shirt."

"Why?" Kevin feigned naivety. He knew darn well that noticing the baseball player's presence turned Edd right back into his timid stuttering self and was now seeking to cover up. Kevin wasn't going to have any of that. He rather liked what he saw and wanted to see it in action some more.

Double D's brows furrowed.

"What's the matter double dork? Feeling naked?"

Perhaps teasing him wasn't such a good idea but he couldn't resist it as the raven haired teen lifted his arms across his chest and rested his arms on his biceps, as if to cover his nudity. If Edd wanted to be worried about something then his focus really should head further south, much where Kevin's eyes lingered just a little too long.

Eddward noticed Kevin's gaze lowering and he innocently followed before inwardly cursing. His pants were practically falling off! In a hurry Edd lifted his pants higher onto his hips and damn near strangled himself tying the knot of his sweats as tightly against his body as he could. By now the rest of his body was flushed pink in embarrassment. Nazz didn't seem to notice the little exchange and jogged over to Edd's side, her hand fall onto his shoulder. Kevin's stomach churned but he ignored the jealous feeling that rumbled in his gut as his girlfriend laid hands on the dork.

"Don't listen to Kevin. He's just teasing you. Come on let's dance!"

Without giving Edd a chance to argue she dragged him back to the middle of the floor. Another popular song started up and Nazz was immediately sucked right into it. Edd on the other hand stood there awkwardly, his eyes dancing between Nazz's and Kevin's reflection. His lips were twisted into a nervous frown. He couldn't dance with Kevin there! Nazz was one thing but his school bully?! He couldn't bring himself to bring one foot in front of the other and tumbled to the floor.

Nazz stopped to look at her partner. "Double D! Are you ok?"

Edd picked himself off the ground but did not get to his feet, opting to remain on his knees. "Oh yes um I uh tripped. Sorry."

Nazz propped her hands on her hips. "Don't be sorry. It happens." She held out her hand to Edd and helped him to his feet.

When he reached out to grab it another hand had gotten in the way. He was immediately yanked to his feet, the air whooshing from him as he stumbled back to catch his balance. In front of him stood nearly six feet of absolute male testosterone and fierce red hair. Kevin smirked.

"Be careful with yourself dork."

Double D's face lit up like the fourth of July. He could just faint right now and he'd welcome the sudden black out. His bully just watched him fall flat on his face just standing still. This day was just not turning out like he had planned at all.

Nazz smiled up at her boyfriend and planted a kiss on his cheek. Kevin pulled away and pushed back the need to wipe his cheek off. Double D was watching but quickly averted his gaze elsewhere as not to watch that little moment of intimacy. Kevin returned to his seat and purposely dropped his legs in front of Edd's dance bag. Just in case he had any second thoughts.

Kevin was such a sneaky bastard for a lack of better terms. He just had to go out of his way to make poor Doubld D more uncomfortable than he already was. No one but Nazz, his class, and instructor knew that the dork danced. He had methodically laid out his schedule accordingly so that none of the kids of the cul-de-sac would ever catch on. Oh but what a fool he had been. He had not taken into account that Nazz would tell her jock boyfriend. She was sweet and Edd couldn't bring himself to be outright mad at her. He doubted she knew much of Kevin's bullying tendencies other than the occasional open teasing and rather than let things get sticky he refused to mention any of it to her. He already had enough on his plate to worry about now that his bully knew he danced.

Edd rubbed his face and groaned.

Kevin licked his lips and briefly wondered what Double D was thinking. He shifted uncomfortably on the bench and decided that he had been sitting for too long. He stood and made his way to the far wall, leaning against the mirror so that he could get a better look at the dancers, Double D in particular. The switch from sitting to standing did little to ease Double D's nerves. If anything he was more nervous than before. At least when sitting all Kevin would be able to see would be bits of his reflection and mostly his back. But now his entire front was visible to the red head's scrutinizing gaze. He swallowed hard. _Oh dear_.

Nazz shuffled through the set of songs on the cd and landed on a fun little techno piece. She jogged back to her spot on the other side of Double D and Kevin was rather pleased to see that his new position would better able to see Double D without actually giving away that he wasn't paying any attention to Nazz. He noticed a twitch in one of Edd's fingers following the beat of the song.

"Think you could show me a few moves?"

At first Double D could have sworn he heard Kevin say it but it took him a full blown minute to realize it had been Nazz talking. He blinked back in her direction, hoping against hope that Kevin hadn't seen him tense like a scardey cat.

"Oh uh. Sure. What k-kind of moves?" He asked, mentally scolding himself for stuttering.

Kevin was just as curious.

"Well I'm having trouble with the fan kick. My hip just doesn't want to roll with it you know? Oh and I'm having trouble getting that back flip down."

Edd's jaw dropped. "Nazz! The instructor specifically warned you of the dangers of trying such an advanced-"

"Oh come on Double D. I have it choreographed into my routine for the big show and I need to get the mechanics of it so I can adjust it for floor work."

Kevin could barely follow the banter. Back flips? Since when did dancing incorporate back flips? And wouldn't they be done on the floor anyways?

Double D's face couldn't have been any redder. He gripped the edge of his beanie and yanked it over one eye, shaking his head.

"Must you?" His voice was strained. _Oh no please Nazz let that one go. Please_.

She pouted. "You are the best of both classes. I just need to find a simpler way to get it down. I have it all down in my head and I promise I'll be safe." She took the hand who's knuckled were white from holding onto the rim so tightly and peeled the fingers away. "Pretty please? I would be a huge favor to me."

Double D nibbled his lip and silently fumed. He couldn't say no to Nazz. Then again he could never say no. But with Kevin nearby...

He cleared his throat, rubbing his Adams apple as he did so. "Um, we would have to change rooms for that. Would Kevin be... you know..."

Nazz shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think babe? Wanna join us in the other room or camp out in here for a bit?"

To say Kevin was eager to see what had Double D so worked up about Nazz's request was an understatement. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever." _Yes. Oh hell yes_.

"Ok then it's settled!"

Nazz led the way from their current setting to another room located in a totally different part of the dance hall. Kevin followed behind Edd whom he was sure was going to turn tail and run. The look on the poor teens face was priceless. His lip was quivering and the clutch he had on his dance bag could choke a horse. He could have sworn he heard a whimper when Nazz slid her dance card into the slot by the door. The red dot turned green on the panel the door dead bolt unlatched.

The room was just like the other room. Cream colored walls, polished wood floors and a row of mirrors lining one wall. The only difference, Kevin noted, were the two long metal poles standing situated towards the middle but spaced far apart. He raised a brow at Nazz who only winked back, sashaying up towards one of the poles. Her blond hair bounced against her neck as she spun back around and leaned against the pole, one hip cocked out as she cast him her sexiest smile. Then it dawned on him.

He snapped his head over to Double D whose face was officially hidden behind his beanie. _Oh good lord no._ He didn't. Edd wasn't... _was he?_ Oh he just had to see this for himself. Kevin's eyes lit with mischief.

"Do you want the stationary or the spinny?" Naz asked, reaching for the hem of her shirt.

Kevin's eye twitched. "Babe, what are you doing?"

Nazz tossed her shirt aside and grinned. "Gotta strip down if we're going to do this."

The red head hummed in disapproval. "Don't tell me you're going to get naked on me."

The blond chuckled and patted her boyfriend's shoulder. "No silly. We just have to strip down to the bare minimum of clothing. The more skin exposure," She licked her lips and nibbled her lip, eyes dancing over her man. "-the better."

Kevin swallowed hard. His eyes ever so slowly drifted over to where Double D was still standing like an idiot with his hands on his hat. Nazz sighed and stalked over to yank his hands down. He had somehow snuck the shirt back on when Kevin hadn't been looking. She grabbed at the edge of Edd's shirt and yanked on it.

"N-NAZZ! What are you doing?!" Edd squawked.

"Undressing you since you can't seem to do it yourself."

Edd's hands came down on hers and pushed her away at once. "I-I can do it just fine on my own!"

Nazz lifted her ups and crossed her arms. "Ok we're waiting."

_We're waiting_. _Ugh_. Did he have to be reminded of Kevin's presence?

Shaking fingers edged to the hem of his shirt which was now partially soaked from the sweat. Thankfully he had brought extra shirts with him in case the weather decided to change later that day. He supposed since Kevin had seen him dance without a shirt previously that perhaps it wasn't all that bad. Nazz had seen him shirtless plenty of times and she was girl. Nudity among other men wasn't considered taboo after all. With a final tug Eddward swallowed his pride and yanked the shirt over his head, mindful of the beanie that began to slip from its spot.

Watching Double D undressing had to be the sexiest thing Kevin had ever seen. And he knew sexy. The subtle and innocent way the raven haired teen wiggled himself out of the t-shirt, back arching and unknowingly flexing the muscles of his abdomen was enough to make the red head's heart begin to race. As the shirt lifted up off his head, the beanie had begun to slip. Long feathery black hair fell from the confines of the hat and fanned the back of Double D's neck. Edd quickly snagged the hat before it could fall off and carefully peeled the shirt off with the rest of his dignity intact. Kevin didn't think he could get ever get enough of Eddward's exposure. He looked so masculine and yet so vulnerable.

"So what's it going to be? Static or spinny?"

Edd dropped his dance bag on the floor in the corner and tucked the shirt he neatly folded right beside it. "S-static should be sufficient."

Edd inhaled deeply and counted backwards from ten. He had to get a grip on himself. It was just a short lesson. Who cares if Kevin was watching? He was helping the guy's girlfriend. Surely he would let Double D off the hook this once for her sake. With a final encouraging nod to himself, Edd forced himself up and marched over to the static pole. He swallowed the bile that rose in the back of his throat as his eyes scaled the impending piece of fitness equipment. One Fan kick and one back flip. Shouldn't be so hard. Rudimentary was all it was.

With a final helping of some self-encouragement Edd faced down that pole and was about to take hold of it when Nazz's voice broke his concentration and he nearly toppled forward. He grabbed the pole for balance and inwardly whimpered. _Oh how embarrassing_.

"I'm sorry Nazz. I didn't quite hear you."

"I said what about your sweats. Aren't you going to have trouble sticking to the pole?"

Edd cleared his throat. "Oh no. Not for what we are about to do."

Kevin inwardly pouted. _Damn_. Luckily for Kevin Karma was on his side. Edd did reach down and lowered his sweats down by a whole inch, exposing the curve of his pelvis and hips. _Oh sweet merciful_-

"Ohh Double D you skank."

_Nazz had absolutely no gauge for appropriateness_, Double D decided.

"It- it's not what you think!" He spun around and nearly cringed to find Kevin's heated gaze staring him down. "No, no, no! You mistake my intentions! Oh dear. It's for the move I am to show Nazz. It requires little skin contact and the only spot to touch- oh gracious! That wasn't what I meant either." Eddward threw his arms into the air frantically. "Naz oh please explain before he-"

Ooh did he think Kevin suspected foul play? He snickered.

"I get it. Stop babbling and get on with it."

Nazz laughed. "Don't be silly. We know what you meant." She walked over to the second pole and knelt down to secure something at the bottom. She twisted her wrist to be sure the pole was locked onto its stationary setting and looked over to Edd. "I'm ready."

Edd whimpered but nodded. "O-ok. What you need to do for a fan kick is to allow your hips to relax. The motion should be fluid but you need to be in control."

She nodded and went on to talk about what he specific issue was. Kevin couldn't bring himself to pay much attention to the mechanics of it and leaned back against the wall. He rolled his eyes.

"Bored?" Nazz winked over Edd's shoulder.

He shrugged when the Edd didn't turn to face him. "Yup. How about we stop with the talking and get to the part where it matters?"

Nazz's face turned pink for the first time that day and she chuckled sweetly into her hand. "Kevin! You are such a dog. I could give you a private showing later if you'd like." She twirled her finger in a lock of golden hair as the words left her lips, a bit sultrier than Kevin admitted to liking.

He forced a smirked. "That's all fine and well babe. Wouldn't miss it for the world. But-" His eyes jumped to Edd's back and the sexy curve of his narrow shoulders. "I want to see what double dork here can do."

His shoulders immediately tensed and Kevin decided he enjoyed the sight. Edd turned his head to cast a questioning look at the athlete and was met with his trademark smirk. He wanted to see Edd do what?! Naz's brows shot to the top of her head. "You're kidding. I know you're great at a lot of things but if you challenge Double D, he's going to make you eat those words." She cocked her hip out and dropped a hand to it.

"Uh, Nazz I don't think-"

"Tch," Kevin raised his hands behind his head and leaned back against the far back wall. "I'll see it when I believe it."

The raven haired teen struggled within himself not to openly gawk. Was Kevin challenging Edd? Oh dear.

"Alright babe it's on." Nazz threw an excited fist in the air and pushed Eddward back towards his pole. "Make him eat those words Double D!"

Before he could trip again, years of experience kicked right in. Taking the shift in weight Double D threw his legs up until he was in a one handed hand-stand, his other arm wrapped securely around the pole. He held the position for a fraction of a second before gracefully lowering himself down all the way. Inwardly he chastised Nazz for her abruptness but before the words would reach his mouth she was back at her pole. He sighed. _Impossible_.

Without the aid of music Eddward was forced to silently improvise. His first set of moves were rather basic in approach. He scaled the pole with ease and waited at the top when he realized Nazz had decidedly chosen to take a free spin on her own. With one hand gripping hte pole, and the soul of his foot pressed flat against it, Edd was able to balance himself out so he could lean back and watch. He secretly envied her ability to be so smooth in all that she did. Her dance was practically flawless were it not for her insistence of such advanced moved that she was clearly not ready for. Her muscles were not ready for such strength complexity. The only reason Edd was able to achieve and master it so quickly was because of his male build which made all strength related moves a breeze. He gasped when Nazz's foot slipped and had it not been for her grip she would have certainly fallen and her head.

Edd loosened his grip and his body slid down the pole towards the ground. "Naz are you alright?"

The blond looked up through her fallen bangs and threw a thumb up. "I'm all good!"

He tsked but there was just no getting through to her. Double D swung his leg around and released his hold. With a single fluid twist his small body rolled down and around the poll, turning into a tumble when his shoulders touched down on the ground. He rolled back up onto his knees and absently stared in the direction he was facing. Which just so happened to be in Kevin's direction.

Kevin's mouth was hanging wide open. His eyes were wide as though his mind had been blown. The raven haired teen would have asked what was wrong had it not been for what Nazz had said previously. He blinked when a warm feeling bubbled up in his chest and it nearly jolted him out of his thoughts. Now Eddward was never one to be smug like any of the jocks that picked on him and his friends but darn it if it didn't feel good finally rubbing it in his bully's face!

Pride turned to cockiness as the dancer rocked himself back into the pole. His hand shot up to take hold of the metal as he lifted his lower body from the ground. His long skinny legs swung up and around until his legs hung right next to his arms, his bottom pressed firmly into the pole. Before dismounting he inhaled a deep and steady breath. Using his core to direct his legs up, he was once again in a sort of hand stand with his stomach flush against the pole. A simple twist of his hips gave him just the right amount of momentum to swing back down and clasp the pole between his thighs. Where skin would have caught against the steel and stopped him using friction, his sweat pants simply glided off the surface. This did not deter him though. Using only his upper body strength he kept himself help up two feet above the ground. His feet splayed flat as though standing on the ground and Kevin watched all while entranced.

Forget any misconceptions he had about the dork being frail and weak. This guy was far from it. His execution of core strength and flexibility had been a metaphorical dick slap to the face. Kevin's heart thumped in his chest as he watched with baited breath. Oh god is he going to fall? Is he going to make it?

For kicks Eddward imitated the motion of walking. His forearm and bicep flexed in the process. From below he head Nazz cheering him on and it was enough to make him get creative. Twisting his hips, he pulled himself up into an invert. Mindful that he was in sweats with barely any stick, he shifted to his right and allowed one leg to cartwheel him around. Like an aerial acrobatic he found his balance in his grip and allowed his momentum to carry him the rest of the way to the floor. But he wasn't finished yet. Somehow in his frenzied play Eddward had found his courage and started going all out.

Nazz and Kevin admired Double D's talent with a hum of appreciation. His flow was damn near flawless. His spins were breath taking and when the dork made it back to the top after several advanced climbs that dropped his sweats a tiny bit lower on his hips, he effortlessly pressed himself into an iron-x, both hands latched securely to pole while spreading out his legs straight into an X-shape. Below he could hear Nazz's cheering. Form his angle he couldn't see or hear Kevin and opted for a drop out in one of the most literal senses.

Nazz's scream tore through Kevin as they both watched Double D curl himself around the pole only to suddenly drop from the ceiling. His heart slammed in his ribcage and he and Nazz went running to Edd's side. They came to screeching halt to his shaking figure but what caught their eye the most was that he was not on the floor writhing in what they would assume would be pain from a broken limb. In fact he was inches above the floor boards, his stomach muscles and arm flexed tightly around the pole which broke his fall at just in the nick of time.

Kevin's hands started to shake from the rush of adrenalin. He thought-

"YOU IDIOT!"

Nazz broke into a full blow laugh, tears and all as Eddward tumbled the last few inches to the ground. His laughter emanated from beneath the feathery black hair that stuck to his sweaty forehead. Kevin's face turned red.

"You scared the hell out of me! You really think that was funny?!"

Nazz snorted. "Oh it was hilarious. You should have seen your face!"

The athlete threw his arms into the air. Were they insane or something? He could have gotten hurt. Double D could have-

Kevin's one track mind halted at once as those lovely blue eyes of Eddwards met with his furious green ones. He quickly sobered up and leaned back against the pole to catch his breath. His fingers lifted up to his chest as he concentrated hard on them, finding sudden interest in them.

"M-my apologies Kevin. I was merely displaying my proud capacity of abilities. I hadn't meant to cause you such a fright."

Kevin's anger disintegrated in seconds. He pinched the bridge of his nose and made a frustrated growl, making Edd twitch nervously.

"Don't ever fucking do that again." _Because I swear if I ever see you falling from the sky like that my heart will explode._


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys liked this fic so much that I finally caved and wrote a second part to this. I don't know if I will be continuing it on in the future but it is open for it so if people still like this then I will consider a part III but for now I hope you guys enjoy this. Took me a while but I'm happy I got it done and even like how it came out. Hope you do to! Let me know what you think. Ciao!**

* * *

Eddy howled as his head collided with the thick cold metal of his locker door, his vision immediately starting to blur. The sight of green that had stalked him some down the school hall had thrown him back with as much force as it could muster, lifting the short scammer off his feet and holding him there. His pudgy fingers clawed and raked at the hand knotted in his front of his shirt but no amount of screaming could get his attacker to let go. Standing off to the side was loveable Ed, staring wide eyed and trembling in his worn out sneakers.

"What the hell is your problem now shovel chin?!" Eddy screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the jock. "You pissed because of that eraser joke? Come on, it was a classic!"

Kevin raised his fist and Eddy flinched.

"You fucking idiot! I nearly got thrown out of class because of you!"

"Me too!" Nazz cried from behind Kevin. Her eyes were blood shot and red, eyeliner streaming down her cheeks as the girl from her cheer squad held her back. Her boyfriend was out for revenge but she was out for blood. Had it not been for Stacy there was no telling what Nazz would have done to Eddy. "Were you even paying attention when he said those horrible things to me?" She cried. "Our teacher thinks I'm a no good tramp because of you and your stupid rumors!"

"Then what the heck were you doing on a stripper pole in the first place babe?"

Kevin growled and jerked back his arm, poised and ready to strike the bastard down. "You get me in trouble with the auto teacher and then spread lies about Nazz. You have the fucking gall to disrespect my girl in front of me."

Eddy shook his head frantically, his eyes dancing from side to side in search of a way out. "H-Hey Kev, let's talk about this. Be reasonable-"

"Reasonable is letting him wreck your face for what you did." Stacy sneered.

"Give him hell Kev!" Nazz spat venomously.

Eddy looked between the three angry teens; pleading in whimpers with Ed to save him but the loveable oaf wouldn't budge an inch. He was much too frightened to interfere even if he wanted to. In minutes Eddy was a crumpled mess of bruises on the floor. Kevin popped a few of his knuckles and threw his arm protectively around Nazz. The poor thing was in tears, rage seething past her usually cheery disposition. Awkwardly he patted her back, not quite sure what to say to console her.

"Hey it'll be ok." He said, earning a sob in response. "Hey uh you wanna get ice cream after school or something?"

"Don't think that's going to help." Stacy said off handedly and Kevin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She was right to some degree. When Eddy was involved shit rolled downhill faster than he could say dork. The blond under his arm sniffled and used the arm of her sleeve to wipe away the mess on her face. Some traces were left behind, a smudge of black streaked over her nose and cheek. That hot angry glimmer in her eye had fizzled down to an ember.

"Kev," Her sharp stare flew back to him. "Can I ask you something?"

He stepped back, biting the inside of his cheek. "Sure. Shoot."

"Call Double D for me and send him to my house after school." Again she wiped her sleeve across her face, her white cotton blouse collecting a dirty black splotch on the wrist. "Eddy is just a jerk! He doesn't understand what it means to dance the way we do." She stomped her foot on the ground. "I hate the stigma that follows pole dancing. It's, like, totally unfair that people who work just as hard as ballerinas get called whores and sluts just because there's a stupid piece of metal is involved. It's what makes us unique not dirty."

Kevin nodded his head, his focus waning at the mention of a certain black haired beauty. Since finding him at the dance hall last week the jock couldn't get the guy out of his head. The image of sweet innocent Double D spinning round and around on a sleek silver pole with a tantalizing grin just wouldn't go away. No matter how many times he tried to think of Nazz somehow it always came back around to the sockhead. He hadn't seen him since Friday and here it was Monday. Briefly he wondered where Edd could be. He was always the punctual type and not seeing him in his usual spots was becoming a bit unnerving. Once again his eyes searched the hall, hoping to find any sign of the gap toothed genius but instead he was met with nothing but the sight of unhappy teens trudging back and forth between classes. Somehow it made school a bit… depressing. "Yeah. Depressing."

"Exactly! I mean, where does Eddy get off talking like that about me? I thought he liked me. And poor Double D."

Kevin's thoughts snapped back to attention, his furious green eyes landing on his girlfriend. "What did you say?"

Nazz sniffled and dropped her arm to her side. Kevin's grip tightened the slightest bit but it wasn't an embrace she didn't welcome. She turned fully into him and buried her face into his chest breathing in his thick masculine scent. "Double D, Kev. " He smelt of honey and grass, and it reminded her of that silly health kick he had started some time back. "You smell nice."

Kevin grit his teeth, barely able to hold himself back from pushing her off him like a dirty napkin. "What about him?" He really wanted to know.

She shrugged. "I was just thinking how upset he is about all this." When Kevin raised a brow she went on to explain. "After all that went down with the security guard prank and then having his best friend spread such horrible lies about pole dancers he was so distraught he just bolted out of class."

Kevin's eyes widened. He ran out in the middle of class? Impossible. Double D would never-

"The teacher told me to go after him and I did. I heard him crying in the boy's bathroom. He's so sweet and sensitive I just can't imagine why Eddy would do that."

Had it not been for Nazz holding onto him Kevin would have thrown her aside and ran across campus to find Edd. His insides stirred and he felt like heaving. Just knowing a few salty tears had touched those gorgeous blue eyes of his, for any reason, was enough to make his blood boil. He wasn't sure exactly what had been said when dork-o had started spreading that rumor and to whom it got around to but if one thing was certain it was that Eddy's head was about to roll. A few of his knuckles popped as he flexed his right hand. His fingers still throbbed from when he gave Eddy that beating but now he was in for a whole new world of hurt. Speaking of which- Kevin looked around and sneered- he was gone.

"Come on Nazz." Stacy said taking Nazz's arm. The trembling blond sniffled and nodded her head. "We'll catch up with you later Kev."

No sooner was Nazz out of sight was Kevin on a war path. His sneakers squeaked against the tile floor with purpose, his hands curled into fists as he sought out every boy's bathroom on campus. When he found the first two void of the sockhead he started to, quickening his pace. When he got a hold of Eddy- oh there was no telling what the furious red-head would do to him. All he knew was that it wasn't going to be good. His own mother wouldn't recognize him if Kevin got his way. If Nazz was this upset he could only imagine how distraught the ravenette had to be. He wasn't sure what to expect. Nazz had been a wreck when he caught her at lunch, tears running down her face and a look of pure hatred wrinkling her gorgeous face. If he were to see Edd this way… well there was no telling what he might do. Get angry? Perhaps. He knew this wouldn't sit well with him no matter how he found the dork. When Eddy got his it would be in full. He'd pound him so far into the ground he'd be pushing daisies by this time tomorrow. He'd make it so the scammer would never hurt Double D again. _And Nazz_, he added as an afterthought.

As he approached the fourth, and last, bathroom Edd could be in he was a bit relieved to find it was one of the singular rooms. He figured the guy wouldn't want to be caught crying like girl by some jock and hid in the most logical of places. No one came to this restroom. Inside was dirty and often smelt of mildew- among other things. Kevin took to leaning against the wall next to the door and listened in through the crack between the door and the jam. He heard a soft sniffle and immediately his heart began to ache. The dork was crying. It made him all the angrier. His fingers bit into the center of his palm, knuckles turning white as he tried to shut out the need to kick down the door and instead use his words. The jock was never one for verbal exchange but he supposed there was a first time for everything. Especially when it came to the dork.

"Yo open up."

He heard of pause in the sniffling followed by a soft shuffle. "Y-Yes?" It was the dork alright. His voice had cracked and Kevin bit angrily into his tongue.

"You got bugs in your ears or something? I said open up!"

Kevin stepped back when he heard the click of the latch and the door finally opened. A white faced dork with eyes bluer than any shade Kevin had ever laid eyes on stood before him, staring miserably down at the ground. He wouldn't meet Kevin's gaze and the jock didn't like that, not one bit.

"My apologies Kevin." His voice was under toned and soft. "Please excuse me."

Before the dork could get far Kevin threw his arm out stopping the nerd in his tracks. Edd's tear stained face looked up at him, confusion dancing in his blood shot eyes. Kevin merely shook his head and pushed the dork back inside. Once the door was shut and locked Kevin turned back to Edd, his eyes dancing over the sockhead with concern. In Edd's eyes he saw confusion, fear, and to his chagrin a lack of fight. He seemed to know what Kevin was here for and that bothered the red-head. Clearing his throat Kevin stepped forward beneath the ugly glow of the bathroom's light. His eyes trained hard on Edd's and never once moved as he spoke.

"Ok dork what's going on?"

Double D looked away, a lump lodging in his throat as he struggled within himself to say something. He wasn't one to lie but speaking the truth at the moment didn't seem possible. Not until he had time to process all the things his friend had said. Admittedly it hurt to hear such hurtful things coming forth from Eddy's big mouth, not that it shocked him Eddy would be so brazen, but that he lacked the ability to realize that enough was enough. No, Eddy had taken things too far this time. This time around he simply couldn't ignore Eddy's ignorance. He had hurt Nazz as well. The poor dear must have been in ruins and he was ashamed to not have stayed behind long enough to defend her against Eddy's accusations. The teacher had been horrendously cruel to her, calling her anything and everything vulgar under the sun. He couldn't imagine why Eddy felt compelled to reveal that photo of her and spread those terrible rumors. They weren't even true! Nazz was a fine athlete with incredible ability. Not some 'pampered tart working shifts on the corner' as Eddy had not so eloquently put it.

It was hard for him to look Kevin in the eye. All he could see was Nazz's face, pale and on the verge of tears. He was probably here to take him out and for all intents and purpose, he should. Though he had nothing to do with Eddy's deplorable behavior he would remain forever an accomplice by default. This thought sickened him. He was hurting too, if no more than Nazz was now. Then again a punch to the face would be heaven in comparison to this pain. At least his face would heal. This pain felt like a continuous punch to the gut. He wasn't quite sure when the agony would end.

"If you don't mind me asking-" Edd inhaled deeply, swallowed the thick humidity of the room. "Why are you here?" He might as well get this over with.

Kevin lifted a brow, flexing his fingers at his side. He wasn't sure what to say. "I think you know why I'm here." His voice was gruff and echoed throughout the small confines of the room. "Nazz is bawling and here you were hiding away in the bathroom." He took a brazen step forward. "You seriously think I'm going to let this fly?"

Edd squeezed his eyes shut, preparing to be hit. He stumbled back, his back hitting the grimy tile wall. He did his best not to flinch at the thought of dirt and whatever else coating the wall was now touching him and his clean clothes. He shook his head. Of course not, Kevin was going to get revenge for his girlfriend like a good boyfriend should, damn the consequences and damn whoever else is involved. Unable to help himself Edd turned into the wall, throwing his arms over his face. He hadn't meant to, it was just a defense mechanism, but at this point he was used to Kevin's beatings. He knew what to expect and where. It wasn't often Kevin tagged him in the face but when he did boy did it hurt. Kevin snagged Edd's shoulder and forced him back against the wall.

"I don't think so."

Edd gasped and his arms weren't quick enough to protect his face. The impact, however, was shockingly comfy. Instead of knuckles he felt tender flesh matching his own. His eye lids pried open spying the source of heat touching his face. A cheek; a round freckled cheek pressed to his own. Then he realized in that moment that he was no longer leaning back into the wall but into a much softer barrier. Instead of tile he touched muscle hidden beneath a thin layer of clothing. Instead of mildew and urinary extracts he smelt fresh grass with the slightest hint of honey. Two strong arms had found themselves at home around his shoulders. His eyes danced, beguiled and bewildered. Kevin was… Kevin Barr his bully was…

Hugging him.

An explosion of sudden heat pushed the sockhead past his breaking point. Like a fire it spread from his head to his toes, this new found comfort settling like hot coals at the pit of his stomach. He clearly didn't give a damn for the who's, the what's, or the why's when he in turn wrapped his arms around the jock and buried his face where it never should have been. He wept softly into Kevin's chest, pouring every ounce of fear and loathing into his sobs. His tears soaked through Kevin's shirt but he couldn't care less. He hugged the dork close, tightening his grip- anything to silence the heart wrenching sobs. His green eyes were trained on the wall behind Edd, his glare threatening to burn holes through the tile and dry wall. He wasn't sure just how many minutes he stood there holding Edd but he knew it hadn't been for very long. The dork was quick to collect himself, drying his tears on the sleeve of his cardigan before giving a sullen gap toothed smile. The jock admittedly crumbled inside. He made that smile happen. He continued to hold Edd close, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down the smaller boy's back. He tried desperately not to notice but he couldn't help it; he could feel by just the tips of his fingers alone the hard tones muscle hiding under the dork's clothing. Flashes of Friday came racing to the forefront of his mind and he swallowed. Hard.

"Kevin you are so kind."

Kind? That's a long lost word in his vocation. He smiled, albeit awkwardly, and pressed his chin to the dork's head. The dork's hat was soft and smelt of fresh scented detergent. "Uh yeah I guess."

Edd looked down to the ground and grimaced. The floor was dirty beyond comparison. How he managed to stay inside it for a complete hour and a half was beyond him. Already he started to feel itchy and clammy. His clothes were going to need a full blown steaming treatment to get the gunk of unseen germs off. He took to resting his head on Kevin's shoulder, willing away the butterflies that floated about in his stomach. Kevin Barr was never one for embraces and this moment in time had him awestruck. He had never seen the cul-de-sac king act so passionate for anything other than sports or his bike. This came as a complete surprise but Double D wasn't about to push the embrace away. He welcomed it literally with open arms. He needed some company. He couldn't go to Ed, he just wouldn't understand. Nazz needed consoling herself and Eddy was entirely out of the question. And then there was Kevin. His presence was strong, his countenance sturdy enough for Edd to depend upon. It made him feel safe regardless of the setting or circumstance that brought them to this moment. Edd found it easier to smile and sniffled softly into his arm. Briefly he wondered if anyone else had heard him weeping.

"I apologize for your shirt Kevin."

"Don't worry about it." The red-head felt the tension in his muscles ease the longer he held the other boy. Where Nazz felt rather angular and uncomfortable, Edd's body seem to fit right into place against his own. It was just unfortunate how it came about.

Kevin flexed his hands once more. "I swear when I get my hands on Eddy-"

"Oh no! Please don't." Edd had grabbed the front of Kevin's shirt, pulling the surprised red-head closer. His big blue eyes pleaded with Kevin's, never once looking away.

The jock raised an incredulous brow and deadpanned. "Why the heck shouldn't I?"

Edd then looked away, his round face scrunched as though he were in deep contemplation of his own words. Why shouldn't he let Kevin beat up Eddy? The boy deserved it and perhaps then some but… "Eddy is a fool." He eventually said, the words falling from his tongue in a hushed whisper. "A foolish fool, but… my friend." Even Kevin could hear the ugly undertone in that last word and Eddward didn't bother to correct himself. "Therefor I beg of you not to hurt him."

This feels like a bad soap opera, Kevin thought offhandedly and made a noise somewhere between annoyed and disgusted. "Friends, double dweeb, don't go running their mouths like he did." He hand fell over Edd's and he admired how soft they felt. He locked it to his chest, much to the dork's surprise. His cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink as the sockhead peered up into the unmovable object that was Kevin. "I uh… I'm sorry he hurt like that man. It wasn't cool. I don't know what the dork said but I'm sure none of it was true."

Edd's jaw dropped by a fraction. The jock was trying to comfort him.

"Whatever he said about your, you know, dancing stuff I bet was a bunch of lies."

Edd shook his head. "No, he merely took it out of context."

"I don't care. The next time I see his dumb ass it'll be hanging from the flag pole out front."

The sockhead couldn't help himself. The mental image was just too perfect to ignore. He giggles. Kevin's heart throbbed with excitement. "After a good ol' fashion wedgie." The dork threw his hand over his mouth but the smile gleamed bright in his eyes. An incredible difference from just a few minutes before. "Maybe a swirly. Oh and wet willy for good measure."

"Eww!" Edd's hand dropped and the boy was in a full fit of chuckles.

Kevin tried to hold himself back but Edd's laughter was contagious. He felt a bubble of laughter fill his chest and before he knew it both of them were giggling into one another. Kevin was the first to collect himself and, reluctantly, stepped back. He didn't want the dork to be creeped out and took to standing with both his hands shoved into his pockets. Edd was smiling brilliantly with not a tear in sight. The red in his eyes was quickly fading and Kevin never felt more accomplished. Edd clasped his hands in front and glanced away, a tad embarrassed. It wasn't everyday one laughed along with his bully. It was strange not to feel the need to cower or beg for his wellbeing. He chalked it all up to Kevin being human. He knew all along the boy had a heart.

"You didn't have to come Kevin." Edd finnally said after a prolonged pause. "I am sure Nazz is in greater need of you."

Kevin shrugged his shoulders having almost completely forgotten about Nazz. "No big deal. She's with one of her cheerleader friends. Said you left in the middle of class."

Edd's mouth fell into a perfect 'o'. He looked pretty crestfallen at the mention of his departure from class and Kevin regretted mentioning it. "She wants you to come over to her house after school."

It was the sockhead's turn to lift an incredulous brow. "Why?"

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know. She was really upset and babbling on about your pole thing or something." As he suspect a light of recognition lit in the dork's eyes and Edd started to fidget. He loved how timid Edd could be and yet so perfectly confident in his… whatever that was last Friday.

"Thank you Kevin." Edd's fingers came up to his chest and twisted together. "I-if you'll excuse me I should be returning to class."

"Nah." Kevin pressed Edd back and smirked, his green eyes dancing mischievously. "How about we ditch."

"In here?" Edd sounded mortified. "I couldn't."

"No not here dork." Kevin scratched his chin before snapping his fingers. "How about I give you a ride to Nazz's?"

"The school day hasn't yet ended." Edd crossed his arms. The dork was being defiant and Kevin loved it.

"Come on she'll be cool with it. I always go to her house to ditch."

Edd frowned, shaking his head. "What about her parents? And how do I explain by attendance to one class but my absence in another?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. He snagged the dork by the upper arm and practically dragged Edd out of the bathroom. The dork squeaked and made a grab for Kevin's hand. The boy had shockingly strong hands but they were ultimately no match for the jock's grip. Edd stumbled down the hall as he watched Kevin drag him across campus and out of the building. Kevin's bike was conveniently chained to the bike rack out front and he was the lock picked in no time at all. "I always forget the combo," Kevin explained as he readied his bike. "Learn to pick locks when I was like ten."

Edd grinned, biting into the tip of his tongue as he contemplated actually getting on that thing. Kevin was an avid sports monster and though he was sure Kevin took every precaution to stay safe Edd simply couldn't bring himself to trust it. The bicycle would soon be replaced by an actual motorized bike, he was sure, but in the meantime his neighbor and bully had taken his hobby to a new found level. The bike had been redesigned recently by the looks of it. The wheels and chain looked well-polished and Edd couldn't' spot a single dent or ding in its frame. Located on the seat was a helmet chained into place. Kevin picked that lock as well and tossed the head gear to Edd.

"Here." Kevin stepped forward to place the helmet on the kid's head and clicked the safety latch into place. His fingers brushed Edd's chin and Kevin fought not to blush. He hopped right on and waved for the dork to follow. "Come dweeb. We gotta go before security catches us."

That was enough to get Edd right he needed to be. Once seated behind Kevin he leaned into the metal back piece, putting some distance between him and the jock. Kevin smiled over his shoulder and Edd felt his insides melt. "You ready?"

Edd nodded his head in affirmation though he couldn't actually say. He squeaked when the bike was lifted off its stand and wheeled forward. Kevin did his best not to laugh. Edd was… adorkable. He truly was. The first speed bump had Edd gripping the extended seat of the bike but not long after he felt himself relaxing. Once he was certain the bike wouldn't tip over because of him he started to become a bit bolder. He held out his hands and chuckled when the bike shook but held fast. Kevin really was an excellent rider.

"Ever been on the back of a bike before?"

Edd shook his head. "Mother and father did away with my bike when I out grew it and never had any intention of replacing it. They thought it much too dangerous."

"Lame." Kevin peddled a bit harder and the two zoomed out of sight of the school.

Edd lifted his face into the air feeling the wind whip gently as his face. The morning grey of the sky was quickly turning sunny and blue. The heat of the sun washed over his face and the sockhead felt elated. The harder Kevin peddled the higher Edd felt. Eventually Kevin slowed to a cruise and the two felt the speed was perfect. Edd watched the sunshiny horizon as they rode through town back to the cul-de-sac. Kevin kept his eyes on the bike path and felt the familiar tug of a smile on his face. Riding his bike always brought him a sense of gratification. It was his means of escaping everyday life, similar to when people took a walk or went fishing to clear their minds. The road was his haven and his bike acted as his wings, taking him closer to the clouds each and every time. When he got his hands on a motorcycle- man it was going to be sweet.

He looked over his shoulder and grinned. The dweeb looked happy. _Good._

Nazz's house was the first house on the lane, a nice corner lot with more grass on their lawn then anyone else's. Her house was simple and white with a shingled brown roof. When Kevin's father got a bit too rowdy while drinking this place had become a safe haven for him. It was a place to feel secure when the world just didn't seem safe anymore. It was there for him when he needed a bed to sleep in and when nights turned trees into horrible misshaped monsters. It was probably around then that Nazz mistook his affection for something more than just friends. He didn't have to heart to tell her no, feeling indebted to her for all the times she let him into her bed when he was too scared to sleep alone. For a while he had hoped her infatuation with him would steadily decline but it seemed to only grow as they got older. Recently she had been talking about marriage and college. Kevin wasn't ready for any of that. He wanted to travel, to see the world and experience new heights before settling down. He couldn't imagine himself ever being married to her. Nazz was a great gal and all but he just didn't love her as she wanted him to, and Kevin couldn't live with being married to someone he didn't love; but, as always, he was too much of a coward to tell her. He intended to let her run with the motion until he just… one day disappeared. He chuckled to himself. _If only things were that easy_.

Kevin parked the bike on the side of house, chaining it to the fence while Edd took to hiding behind one of the porch posts. He thought it was cute how un-inconspicuous he was being. It amused him that the dork never ditched before and like a pro Kevin strode right up to the front door. Under a potted plant was a spare key Nazz kept outside in case she got locked out. He helped himself inside and Double D followed after him, keeping close for whatever insane reason the dork might have. Kevin didn't mind though.

Edd looked about Nazz's house with a bit of indifference. The lay out was similar to his own with a dash of feminine charm touch to it. Above the fireplace mantle was a family photo. Edd hadn't realized there was more to her family that just herself and her parents, and he gazed admiringly into the photo. Beside her was an older blond boy. They looked very alike in his opinion. He turned his gaze away when he felt a presence at his back and he shifted, nearly bumping into Kevin in the process. The red-head looked morose as he spoke, his tone heavy.

"Yeah I didn't know Nazz had a brother either."

Edd nodded his head. "They look so alike it would be easy to mistaken them for twins."

Kevin shrugged, staring deeply into the photo. He remembered the night Nazz got the call from the hospital. Her brother had been in an accident and didn't survive. He remembered it all so clearly though he wished he couldn't. Two weeks after losing him Nazz and Kevin got together. He insisted upon himself that it wasn't out of pity that he accepted her offer to dinner but the longer he let himself think on it the less his reasoning made making sense. "Want a drink?"

Edd smiled up at his bully and nodded shyly. "Water please."

Kevin handed Edd a water bottle and peeked into the fridge, finding nothing easily accessible to much on.

"Kev?"

The red-head lifted his head from the fridge. Well speak of the devil. It was Nazz standing in nearly all her naked glory. Her running mascera had been washed away and now her skin was glowing pink. Her blond hair hung in wet tendrils over her cheeks as she rubbed the corner of her towel over his nose. He remembered Edd was in the other room and almost tripped over himself. He felt like a caught cheating husband. It was downright silly, he knew this, but his face turned a sinful shade of red regardless. "H-hey babe. I didn't expect you to be here."

The blond smiled and tucked her towel tightly around her body. "Stacy gave me a ride home." Stepping up to the jock she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I missed you."

"Yeah." Kevin cleared his throat, taking a cautionary step back. "Uh, how about you go put on some clothes?"

The sweetness on Nazz's face turned sultry and she licked her lips. "What for?"

Kevin flickered his gaze to the entrance of the living room. "Edd's here."

"Ed?!" She tightened her grip on her towel looking aghast.

"No, not doofus, double dork."

"Oh." Nazz sighed in relief. "You scared me there. You realize he's seen me in worse right?" Kevin tried not to roll his eyes. "Seeing me in a towel should be no shock to him."

_If not to him then to me_, he thought on the sly.

Sashaying from the kitchen Nazz made her way back to her bedroom, stopping halfway through the door to wink at her boyfriend. "Besides, he doesn't even swing that way."

Kevin blanched the moment she was out of sight. Seriously? _The double dork doesn't… you mean he likes… _He swallowed hard, feeling a blush creep up his neck and across his face. Well this was a bit of important information. Rubbing his chin to do away with the blush he peeked back out into the living room, spotting his dork wandering about the décor. His heart did a funny dance within the confines of his chest and no amount of willing was enough to make it stop. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance after all. Nazz soon returned in some bicycle shorts and a tank top, moving from one room to the other. "Double D!"

The black haired beauty spun on his heels, shocked to hear his name but was immediately at ease when he saw who it was. "Nazz. I thought you were at school."

The blond giggled, sweeping him up into a hug. "Nah my friend took me home. I guess you got my message huh?"

Edd nodded. "Kevin did an excellent job delivering your message to me." He smiled knowingly at the jock whom spun around to hide his reddening face. To Kevin's relief he didn't speak a word of what happened in the bathroom and instead left it at that. "He was even kind enough to bring me here."

Nazz shifted her weight and cocked out her hip. "Well I had hoped you would continue the school day then come over so we could go to the studio for practice today. Oh well. I've got a lot of spare time as it is and an extra pole in other room if you want to get a head start."

"I-I suppose." Edd stuttered, "But I wouldn't want to impose."

"Not at all silly." Nazz led Edd to the spacious guest room where in the middle of the white painted walls was a single metal pole. He could tell it was titanium gold by just the looks of it. There was a unique shine to it that he found himself admiring and before he knew what he was doing Edd stepped up to touch it. The cool metal sent a shiver racing down his back and he grinned, feeling at home with hand wrapped firmly around it.

"Are you sure Nazz?"

She waved him off. "Go ahead. I've got some homework to catch up on anyways. When I'm done I'll come get you." Unwrapping the towel from around her head she shook out her wet hair. "Just make yourself at home. If you need anything ask Kev."

Nodding Edd left Nazz to do as she intended, turning to the pole and considering what he should do. His duffle bag with all his work out gear was stashed in his closet at home. He considered going home to fetch it but thought against it when he realized his parents might be home. They usually where when he wasn't. Convenient, he mentally huffed.

Once he was sure his fingers were locked on the pole Edd gave himself a quick spin around it. His feet lifted off the ground in no time and with the grace of a ballerina he made his trip around, toes pointed for added elegance. His sweater and khakis would make it difficult to do much but as he knew this wasn't his first rodeo. Opting not to strip out of sweater he instead twirled around as he was, lifting his feet and straightening his legs. He spun forward and backward, hooking his knee at just the right time. On a pivot he lifted himself up, fan kicking into a backwards showgirl. _I wish the names of these moves weren't so vulgar_, he inwardly grimaced. He did this again, three times, spinning faster and extending his legs as far back as they could go. His heart pounded against his chest and the dork no longer felt earth bound. With one hand he spun about, giving a majority of his body a chance to rest. He landed like a fairy would on a rose petal, steps soft and light as he stepped away from the pole. Grinning like an idiot he wiped the collection of sweat from his forehead and turned to do more but instead ran right into Kevin's chest. Edd stumbled back and blinked innocently at the jock. He could see the faintest tint of red on his cheeks but thought nothing more about. His own cheeks turned crimson when realized Kevin had been watching him the entire time. He had nearly forgotten the guy was there at all!

"H-hello Kevin." He stuttered bashfully.

Edd stood before him a fidgeting mess once more. It baffled him how strong willed he was on the pole and yet on ground he was nothing but a puddle of nerves. He snickered, waving his hand when Edd raised a brown of concern. The jock smirked, shoving his hand into jacket pocket. The sight had been incredible. With or without clothing Edd looked radiant. In a million years he never would have guessed that the sweet dorky kid he picked on could be so… amazing. Amazing? _Yeah. Amazing._


End file.
